Multipersona
by princess.puff
Summary: Feliciano Vargas has multiple personality disorder. Enter Lovino Vargas, Feliciano's other personality and brother. Together with the help of Dr. Beilschmidt and Feliciano's new caretaker Antonio he will unlock the way into living in harmony with his brother. *Is rated T for now, will go up later. GerIta, Spamano, Itacest. Possibly will include cutting, suicide and other traumas.*


Feliciano tugged at his long sleeves unconsciously. His mind was in two places at once, literally. He couldn't concentrate on the smallest task even if he was asked to do so. Gladly his brother was driving for him today.

"You shouldn't be so nervous," Lovino said with both hands on the wheel. "You do this every week. Going to the therapist isn't that big of a deal. If it helps you get better then it's all for the best you know."

"But I don't want to get better Lovino," Feliciano whined trying to keep his eyes forward.

Lovino groaned and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. "Feliciano if I've told you once I've told you a thousand times. This doctor will help you. Even if you think you don't need help you do. Someday I won't be there for you and when that day comes you're going to need help from a lot of people."

"Don't leave!" Feliciano said suddenly panicking. The car swerved with Feliciano's sudden rush of emotions. "Please don't leave me. I can't bare to be alone. So don't leave me alone again brother."

The car's steering became calmer under Lovino's steady grip. "Jesus Christ Feliciano! Calm down or we're both going to end up in the hospital for a completely different reason!"

Feliciano nodded and fought back the tears gathering at the corner of his eyes. They stung like poison, threatening to kill someone. Or at least give them a nasty rash. Feliciano hated those tears more than anything. He quickly wiped them away before his brother could notice.

"Don't cry Feliciano," Lovino said softly. Too late. "Anything but that. You know what tears do to us."

Feliciano nodded weakly before his brother pulled into the parking lot.

"Don't forget that Dr. Edelstein isn't here anymore," Lovino reminded his brother as they got out of the car. "He went back home to Austria for a year to be with family. So you've got a new doctor."

"What's his name again?" Feliciano asked making sure he looked normal in his pocket mirror. Lovino would usually tease him about being girlish for having such an accessory. But not today.

"Dr. Beilschmidt," Lovino answered as they walked into the office. Lovino kept his head down but Feliciano smiled at all the pretty receptionists.

"I thought Dr. Beilschmidt worked in physical therapy. Not emotional therapy."

"Apparently that doctor has a brother we're going to meet," Lovino said as he checked them in. "Don't worry you'll do fine."

Feliciano nodded, feeling more scared and insignificant than usual. He sat down in one of the big, brown chairs as he waited for his name to get called. He fingered the fabric as they waited. It was an interesting criss cross pattern that Feliciano was only just starting to get used to. He always sat in this chair while Lovino would sit in the one next to him. The chair Lovino sat in was dark green and very smooth. But Lovino never really looked at the chair with any interest. Lovino always picked up the nearest magazine and started doing the puzzles in the back.

"Mr. Vargas," a young woman called out.

Feliciano stood up and smiled at the pretty, young lady. She was tall with long brown hair and pretty green eyes. She worked for Dr. Edelstein when he was still at the hospital.

"Hi Feli," she said as she walked with Feliciano down the long white hall.

"Good morning Elizabeta," Feliciano said with a smile. "It's nice to see a familiar face again. I was scared that Dr. Beilschmidt would get a new receptionist."

The young woman giggle and said, "Sorry to disappoint. But I work for all the doctors here. Not just Rod- Dr. Edelstein. How have you been doing? Has your brother been treating you well?"

Feliciano laughed with a tight throat. He knew that Elizabeta had seen his doctor's report and he often would talk to her about his issues. However it still didn't change how Feliciano felt about the whole matter.

"He's better today than he normally is," Feliciano said pulling at his sleeves again. "Maybe he's on better behavior because I'm getting a new doctor."

"Shut up," Lovino said rolling his eyes. "I'm no different today than I am any other day."

Elizabeta physically stiffened as she stopped a large oak door. She knocked twice before saying, "Good luck."

Feliciano faced the door. He could hear his heart pounding inside his chest. Thu-thump. Thu-thump. He could the seconds in his head until a voice answered the knock, 28.

"Come in," a deep voice said from behind the door.

Feliciano opened the door and stepped inside. He was glad that the furniture from Dr. Edelstein's office was still there. But everything else was gone. The little Mozart bobble head that never stopped moving was replaced by a tiny, green cactus. The large bookshelf of sheet music mixed in with patient folders was now just patient folders. Although Feliciano did recognize a few physiology books at the bottom shelf. The usual piano riff in the background was replaced by near silent white noise. If Feliciano hadn't been listening he wouldn't have even noticed it.

"Hello," Feliciano said standing stiffly in the middle of the office. "I'm Feliciano Vargas. This is my brother Lovino."

"Ciao," Lovino said raising an arm in greeting before folding them across his chest defensively. While Feliciano wanted to hide behind the maroon couch Lovino wanted to stand his ground and fight.

The man at the desk looked up at Feliciano and smiled. "Guten tag," he said. "My name is Dr. Ludwig Beilschmidt. You may call me doctor Beil if you cannot pronounce my name."

Feliciano gave a nervous laugh and nodded. He knew he could pronounce his doctor's name but it was such a mouthful. He would agree to calling his doctor Dr. Beil.

Ludwig nodded and motioned to the familiar maroon couch up against the wall. It was the biggest comfort to know that Feliciano would indeed be sitting on the same couch that he had spoken with Dr. Edelstein on for the past two years.

"I'm glad you decided to continue with therapy," Dr. Beil said as he turned to face Feliciano as equals. "Most people decide they are fine on their own when their doctor leaves."

"My brother is forcing me," Feliciano admitted shyly. "But I'm glad that he did." Feliciano hadn't noticed the doctor yet. He was too busy taking inventory of what the doctor had changed around the room to notice the actual doctor.

The man looked almost as old as Feliciano, about 22 years old or so. He had short blonde hair, slicked back with most likely hair gel. His eyes were the most amazing eyes Feliciano had ever seen. His fingers twitched as he tried to identify what color blue he would use if he were to paint his doctor. Sky blue? Ocean blue? Blueberry blue? Would he add black or white? Maybe a charcoal drawing would work better.

"Feliciano the man is talking to you," Lovino said interrupting Feliciano's thoughts.

"Oh I'm sorry," Feliciano quickly apologized. "I got lost in my own thoughts. Could you repeat that?"

Ludwig looked only slightly surprised to his own credit. "Of course," he said with ease. "I was saying that I normally don't conduct the same kinds of methods your previous doctors use. Of course I will be keeping to the same outline he had drawn up for you but that doesn't mean we will be able to spend hours just listening to you and your brother talk. I'm here to focus on you Feliciano."

Feliciano looked off to the side as he heard that. It made him feel awkward knowing that he couldn't just pretend he was at home with his brother anymore. "Alright," he said hesitantly.

"Good," Ludwig said picking up a pen and pencil. "Now I would like to confirm Dr. Edelstein's notes quickly."

Feliciano nodded again, he could do that. So long as Ludwig didn't ask about the details of his life Feliciano would answer almost any question.

"Is it true that you have been diagnosed with multiple personality disorder?"

"Yes."

"You only have one other personality."

"Yes, my brother Lovino."

"And you live alone with your brother?"

"Yes," Feliciano said. "After our grandfather moved back to Italy it's just been the two of us."

"That was all I needed to confirm," Ludwig answered after ten minutes of basic questions. Mainly about billing information and other forms of contact.

* * *

I know I should be working on Wings of a Dead Boy, but instead I wrote this... I'm sorry. Don't worry, I will try to update before the end of the month! Not sure if this is going to be a oneshot or not. I think I will add a few more to this lovely story. If so It will be a tail of GerIta, Itacest and Spamano.


End file.
